Gloss control (high, low and matte) of fused images can be accomplished through toner design. Two main approaches are to add a cross-linked gel latex to the toner particle and/or adjusting the amount of chelating agent or adjusting the degree of cross-linking by ionic species. However, both approaches have limitations, such as, when making a low gloss toner or a low melt toner. For example, if the amount of chelating agent is reduced to retain more aluminum cations within the particle, controlling particle size and particle size distribution is difficult. Also, chelators sometimes are used to control pH when ending the aggregation process. The dual action of such chelators can confound toner properties in the absence of fine control of chelator amount and timing of use, if possible.
Therefore, there remains a need to manufacture low gloss toners, low melt toners or both without stressing particle design or production.